1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for storing and transporting tools during and between jobs.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable tool container.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an improved portable tool container and the use of the container and tools by various craftsmen during jobs.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, there are several common problems, either prior art tool containers are large, heavy and cumbersome or they are inconvenient and difficult to use. For example, tool chests are known which contain a plurality of drawers. Because of the size and construction these chests are almost always constructed from heavy metal and are, therefore, extremely heavy and difficult to carry around. The craftsman using such tool chests must either be very young and strong or must have some additional structure or wheeled device to transport the chest. Such apparatus is expensive and inconvenient to carry to work sites that are difficult to get to, such as upper floors in houses, apartments and the like.
Further, in many instances these prior art tool chests are unstable and must be carefully balanced or propped up before more than one of the drawers can be opened, at the same time. Also, in many chests, only one drawer can be opened at a time because successive drawers conceal the draw below. Generally, to solve these problems the craftsman must be sure to open only one drawer at a time and to close the drawer before opening another one. This is inconvenient and time consuming, especially if the craftsman uses more than one tool at a time or maintains a supply of hardware in the drawers for use on the job.
In another example, tool buckets have been suggested. In this structure a bucket-like container is used with one or two removable trays formed to fit into the upper end of the bucket. Generally, in the tool bucket type of device larger tools are simply stored in a loose mode in the bottom of the bucket and smaller tools and hardware are stored in the trays. The tool bucket is very inconvenient because the craftsman must remove all of the trays at each job, to gain access to the tools in the bottom of the bucket. This means that the trays are setting around in the way, which requires a large amount of space just to gain access to the tools. Also this is inconvenient for the craftsman since he must go through the complete unloading process even if the job only requires a single screwdriver of wrench.
Also, in most of these prior art tool containers there is insufficient room for large tools, such as acetylene torches and the like. Many craftsmen, such as plumbers and the like, require an acetylene torch as a standard piece of equipment. Prior art tool containers which are too small, or which incorporate drawers that are too small to accommodate an acetylene torch, require the craftsman to carry the acetylene torch separately. This is extremely inconvenient and, in the case of the large tool chest, may mean that the craftsman will have to make two or more trips from a vehicle to the work site or, in the case of the tool bucket, may mean that the craftsman will have to carry the acetylene torch in his free hand, making it difficult to open doors, etc.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable tool container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable tool container that is relatively simple to operate.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable tool container that can be used to retain tools and hardware conveniently for craftsmen.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable tool container which is simpler to fabricate than other tool containers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable tool container which is lighter than prior art tool containers.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved portable tool container which is less expensive to fabricate and easier to use than prior art work holders.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable tool container which can be used with a variety of tools, including acetylene torches and the like, by a variety of craftsmen.
And a further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable tool container which is more versatile than prior art work holders.